Unwelcome Guest
by dreamstar1995
Summary: After the rebellion a guest dredges up unwelcome memories for Katniss. Post Mockingjay.


Peeta's POV

I watched Katniss with our daughter, their laughter filling the kitchen as I baked. Despite Katniss' reserves about children, the protective hand lying across her expanded stomach, filled with our second child, spoke volumes.

It was a warm afternoon despite the pouring rain outside. It was on this scene that Katniss' best friend stomped in and put a damper on the lovely day.

He shook the rain off his shoulders, rather like a dog. Our daughter upon the stranger entering scrambled into her mother's lap as best she could with her brother taking up a good portion.

Gale stared at Katniss' stomach before she stood up capturing his attention away from that particular part of her anatomy to the little girl clinging to her shoulder and wrapped her legs around her mother's hips.

"What is this Catnip?" Gale breathed out.

Our daughter hid her face in Katniss' hair which I had managed to coerce her that when she wasn't hunting she looked beautiful with the chocolate tresses creating a dark halo for her. "Gale?" Katniss asked as though she didn't recognize him.

"It's me Catnip." Gale broke a small smile through his suddenly gloomy mood and began to move to embrace his old best friend.

Katniss leaned our daughter away from her best friend before reaching her arm around his neck.

"Are you really pregnant Catnip?" Gale asked as they pulled back. "I know Mom told me you were, but I didn't really believe her."

"Believe it" she deadpanned before turning to kiss the side of her daughter's face, to reassure her that this man wasn't a threat. There was a moment of tense silence, "so how have you been Gale?"

"Good. My wife is pregnant with our third child." he smiled at the mention of his family.

"That's nice." Katniss said noncommittally. "I'm sure Hazelle will be glad for more grandchildren. Rory and Annabel keep her busy enough watching their bunch."

"Yes Mom has already begged me to move back, but with my job situation it isn't possible." The finality in his statement seemed to have struck something in Katniss as she turned with a pained look on her face.

At her move, Gale moved to the table. However, upon seeing Peeta, he broke off and went with a hand extended to his old comrade. "Good to see you Peeta."

I shook his hand firmly. "Good to see you too Gale. I heard you have a very good military position over in 2." I stated conversationally.

"Yes the rebellion provided me with the skills and Paylor found the perfect job for me." he stated with a boyish smile as though talking about a sporting event.

"That's great Gale." I smiled and followed him to the kitchen table with some fresh rolls. We spent the rest of the afternoon catching up though Katniss seemed extremely withdrawn for spending time with her best friend she hadn't seen in years.

"Well I'm afraid I have to go have dinner with Mom and the family. It was nice to see you." Gale called as Katniss walked him out. Our daughter was curled up on my lap, licking her fingers attempting to find left over frosting from the cupcake she ate.

Katniss entered and walked towards me. She called our daughter by name and then explained her exhaustion.

"By all means sleep Katniss. I know our boy is tiring you." I urged our daughter to keep her mother company for a nap in the blissful afternoon heat. While they were lying down I finished the pastries and dropped them off at the bakery.

When I got back I headed into the green room knowing that Katniss and our daughter would spend the nap as close to outside as they could get without being drenched in the downpour.

Upon finding my girls relaxing on a day-lounger, I noticed that Katniss' eyes weren't closed. I walked over and kissed her forehead. "What is troubling you my dear?" I asked her.

Her eyes focused upon my face before answering. "Seeing him dredged up many painful memories that I thought I had been able to forget. And then to hear him speak as though he doesn't even miss life with me and his family was like stabbing you in front of me." At this comment my eyes caught the reflection of the tear tracks trailing down her cheeks.

"I'm here for you darling." I gently grabbed her hand and lifted it to my lips. "I don't plan on going anywhere. I will always be here for you and our children."


End file.
